Is Revenge the Most Necessary Option to Take?
by ThomasFanfictionista
Summary: (SEQUEL to the Forgotten Savage Engines!) A former engine returns to the Island of Sodor and wants Thomas to help him end humanity once and for all. Will Thomas be able to resist the temptations? Or will he help this engine in his reign of terror? Find out that and more in this story!
1. CHAPTER 1PROLOGUE: The Meeting

Previously on the Forgotten Savage Engines; Thomas sighed in happiness as he pulled Annie and Clarabelle along his line, but in the trees above the side of his branchline, a figure was watching him and smiled evilly as his red eyes glowed fiercely.

**A/N We all needed a part 2 of the Forgotten Savage Engines didn't we? :D Well I know how it feels to wait for a story to continue or a new story to begin (TRikiD if you're reading this please upload and keep writing your story "Secret of the Scrap Yard," y'all should read it, it is awesome and gorey) because I am also a FanFiction reader!**

**But before I start the story I should tell you if you haven't read "The Forgotten Savage Engines" first then you will understand nothing in this story, so stop reading my rants and go back and read it, now without further a-FREAKIN' do-Let's get on with the story!**

(The events of this story take place in months after the engine's reform)

Thomas was traveling along the rails one fine morning heading for the coach shed to retrieve Annie and Clarabelle for his passenger runs on his brachline, and had spent the night at Arlesburgh ever since Duck was taken away he took claim of it, declaring it as another piece of his territory and anyone who entered had to ask nicely before entering. (See how much they have improved!)

So Thomas was just trundling along until a familiar scent caught his nose in the air, it was the smell of something he knew he was never allowed to smell again, the scent of human blood and flesh.

Thomas tried to continue forward and ignore the smell but it was just too enticing and he lost total control of his body as he made his way over to the smell.

It wasn't very far, it was in a nearby siding where he found the ripped off bloody hand of a human. He stared at it, not knowing what to do or say, but the smell caught his nose once again and without thinking, he ate it.

He was taken aback by the familiar delicious flavor, and licked his lips of all the blood he had on him. He knew he regretted it, but in the inside, he didn't really. Then he looked up and jumped back in shock as he looked out onto a trail of chopped off human body parts including eyes, lungs, pancreases (if you watched the movie Venom you'll remember this reference) hands, heads, legs and full bodies.

Thomas stared in amazement and hunger, looking at all the bloodied body parts as he drooled excessively, he tried talking himself out of it, but couldn't resist the temptation and started picking up and gulping all the body parts he found, leading him deeper and deeper into the isolated siding.

When he reached the end of the siding, he found the jackpot-a HUGE pile of dead humans, he sniffed them and found that they were all fresh, which made him a lot more ravenous.

Thomas started biting at the human corpses, taking out huge chunks of meat and making his face very bloody in the process.

He also had worn off his sharp teeth by not eating humans for a long time, but by eating this stack his regular teeth quickly grew back into sharp ones as he bit off someone's head, chewing it until he crushed the skull with his powerful jaws.

As Thomas ate, the same dark figure was in the trees, watching him eat fiercely. It's eyes glowed red as it smiled, then the huge figure jumped into another tree, the noise causing Thomas to turn around.

Thomas looked around the area above him and around him, trying to find out where he had heard the noise. Once he heard it again he growled at it, thinking it would intimidate it and make it go away.

The thing was not intimidated.

In fact, it got closer to Thomas, as Thomas got into a hunting position, ready to fight whatever came down from the trees. But once the figure came down from the trees and approached Thomas, Thomas completely dropped his guard.

The creature came into the light and in the light it's red eyes disappeared into normal ones, and as Thomas stared at it he realized it was a tank engine, just like him.

But just when he was about to ask who he was and continue staring at it's body to find out more about it, he was knocked out on the back of his funnel and dropped unconscious to the forest floor, and the creature above him chuckled darkly as his red eyes returned and his yellow zero on his side tanks glowed brightly in the sun.


	2. CHAPTER 2 The most “Formal” meeting

Thomas woke up lazily with a bit of dizziness, and found himself already standing up, but he felt a little weird and couldn't move. He looked to his side tanks and saw rope all around him, tying him to the floor and he growled loudly as he tried to struggle free.

He found out he couldn't and after a while he eventually gave up, hoping that someone would come rescue him sooner or later.

"Heh, give up already?" Said a voice in the dark room around him. Thomas realized he was in some kind of abandoned lab, and soon enough the character leading behind the voice stepped out into the light once again to reveal itself.

The tank engine was silver, it's eyes were a regular black pupils and white outside. It's side tanks were a littler smaller than Thomas's and it's face was a little wrinkled...no, scratch that-it was VERY wrinkled.

Thomas stared at it in wonder and also anger, and as the other tank engine got too close to him, just like he had done with Jocelyn before, he lunged forward and tried to bite the mysterious engine, but instead, he hit nothing, he had bitten THROUGH the engine, as if it were not real at all.

He kept biting over and over again, trying to damage the locomotive in front of him but to no avail. After a while Thomas just sat and sighed heavily with a frown.

The silver tank engine in front of him smirked and said; "You're not the 'giving up' kinda type." Thomas just looked up with fire in his eyes.

"Don't you remember?" Was all the silver engine said. Thomas looked unamused then finally said, "should I know you?" The silver engine then chuckled and said, "So you don't remember? Well then, allow me ta introduce myself, I am Timothy, some even call me; Timothy the GHOST engine." He looked back to see Thomas staring at him as if saying, _I don't believe you, _but then Timothy stated; "it's been a long time no see, _BROTHER."_

Now that hit Thomas hard, and he kept staring at Timothy's body comparing it to his and found out that what he had said was true.

"No...no,nononono that isn't possible, the engineers said that I was the last of my kind," Timothy fliched when he heard "engineers" from Thomas, then turned sideways to show Thomas 2 huge scars he had on his side tanks, Thomas gasped at how huge they were.

"Yes, they did. But I was alive before you were even a sketch on a drawing board (:D) and the _engineers _abused me my entire life, whipping me and giving me these horrid scars that were never able to heal after my death." Thomas now looked more confused, but Timothy kept explaining.

"There was a time that I could no longer stand being beaten or whipped, so when a bunch of engineers and a load of drug dealers went inside some coaches I was supposed to be taking, I ran off on my own ignoring the whippings of my driver and fireman, thinking of how better all engine-kind could be with a lot less engineers to worry about. I raced for the unfinished viaduct, and jumped into it, killing myself and everyone else on me and the coaches, I got a final laugh out of it all, and that's why on the date of my accident, you can hear loud hysterical laughing at the bottom of the viaduct, if you've ever gone down."

Thomas's eyes were bloodshot wide when he heard all this, but then looked at the ropes he had on, he looked back at Timothy and growled, "why do you have me roped up then? If you're a ghost, then you've clearly seen that I have dealt with the abusive engineers already and now all engine-kind live stress free and can make decisions for ourselves now!"

Timothy's amused face then went to a serious one as his eyes started glowing red and he started crying blood (not in a sad way but an angry way.)

"Yes baby brother I have seen this change, but what I have also noticed, is that YOU and all those other BLIND engines have let...HUMANS into your domain again..." Timothy growled as his zeroes and body started leaking blood.


	3. CHAPTER 3 Accusations PART 1

"Ok...I let humans back on my island, and?" Thomas stated, making Timothy's anger grow as his bloody eyes started leaking further.

"You. Can't. TRUST. THEM!" Timothy shouted at the top of his lungs, Thomas didn't flinch, showing no weakness in him. Timothy noticed this and smirked.

"Ahh, brother...always trying to be the tough one when you are most definitely NOT." Timothy smirked, and Thomas started getting a little worried, but still he stated, "We now have literal NICE humans working with us, not over us. And if we ever get ruled again, then we will do it all over again-fight and eat them all! But I swear, they are different from the engineers and would never harm us, they will always stand up for me and all engine-kind!"

Timothy put on a straight face during Thomas's entire speech, but when he heard the last bit, he started chuckling quietly to himself. "We'll see about that, little brother...we'll see." Then Thomas got knocked out again on the back of his funnel and blacked out.

When Thomas woke up, he found himself on the same siding he was before, but he was without ropes and there were no more human body parts in the siding. Thomas looked up to see an orange afternoon sky, realizing that he was hours late from work, and from the complaints from Topham, he knew he was right.

"Thomas what were you thinking!?" Topham asked in concern of his number 1, but Thomas looked down in guilt to the floor and said "I'm sorry,"and Topham forgave him, but reminded him not to be late.

By the time Thomas went back to the sheds it was already nighttime, and James was complaining of why Thomas had to be late because HE had to pull Annie and Clarabelle, which was not very fun for him but Thomas ignored him. He gave a quick lick to Lady (to which she blushed) but before settling to sleep he decided he wanted to visit someone.

Thomas disconnected himself from the rails and went up a hill where he saw a figure of a female girl on the grass with her hands behind her head and looking up at the stars, the girl quickly noticed him behind her.

"Hey Thomas," she whispered, pointing at four very colored and very big steam steam engines who had just eaten and were asleep atop one another. "Hey Jocelyn," he whispered as he settled behind her having her head rest on his side tanks. He was thinking of telling her about Timothy, but didn't think it would be such a good idea that there was a murderous ghost engine running around the island killing people.

"Topham told me that you were hours late for your job, what was that about?" Jocelyn asked, Thomas shook and thought of a quick excuse and stuttered; "I-I ov-overslept." She looked at him in confusion, but then patted him chuckling; "my lazy boi."

"So are you staying here for the night or are you staying at Tidmouth?" She asked, he suddenly remembered and then quickly got up, saying sorry but he said he would go back to the sheds. Jocelyn perfectly understood and he left, then she settled on top of all the 4 fat steam engines.

Thomas returned to Tidmouth Sheds and settled beside Lady and fell asleep.

In the trees above, Timothy watched Thomas slept peacefully as he plucked a live bird into his mouth, leaving a stream of blood leaking from his mouth but he quickly lapped up.

"So...you think that humans will defend you your entire life, eh?" Timothy said quietly to the sleeping Thomas "Well let's see what people think when they realized that you have killed someone."

Ze Next Morning,

Thomas woke up and yawned so loudly that it turned out to become a roar and woke up the entire island, everyone in Tidmouth Sheds stared at him in anger and sleepily, he chuckled nervously and quickly apologized and went out to get his coaches.

Once he collected Annie and Clarabelle, he collected his passengers and started traveling along his branchline.

Timothy was in the trees waiting for Thomas to arrive to set off his dastardly plan, then when he heard a Steam engine coming close by, he quickly went into action.

Timothy had a human beside him wrapped up in ropes trying to scream and struggle free, but Timothy quickly looked into the person's eyes and changed his irises red as well as the human's. Timothy was hypnotizing the person and said to them once their irises were completely red, "Go down to the rails in front of the blue tank engine and when you see him coming towards you, Don't move, stay there."

The man nodded slowly and jumped off the tree into the tall grass walking towards the rails. Timothy watched him as Thomas was still a distance away. When Thomas was soon approaching the man, Timothy used all his willpower to turn Thomas's irises red and make him accelerate.

Thomas's eyes were blinded for a while and he tried blinking and shaking them off, but he couldn't and he also couldn't control his speed. He had no idea what was going on, but then he felt himself hit something hard and roll over it, he also heard the crunch of bones and felt a warm liquid splash over his face and undercarriage.

(Timothy's view) Thomas was accelerating very fast as Timothy was making him, then he hit the man standing on the rails and crushed him under his wheels and his bones crunched and a dark crimson leaked out of his body and splattered onto Thomas. Timothy finally let go of his control of Thomas and the man as he watched Thomas stop slowly, still over the man.

(No one's view anymore) Thomas's sight returned and he found himself crushing someone, he panicked so hard that he backed up and ran over him again, though the second crunch was not as loud as the first (**Ok if you are asking yourself "where have I heard this from again?" It's actually a reference from the video "George Carlin Dubbing Thomas the Tank Engine: Volume 3." So if you wanna watch the video where Thomas ACTUALLY SAYS THIS go find this video title on YouTube, you'll enjoy it, but there is a lot of swearing and suggestive themes in it, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.)**

Then Thomas starting shaking in fear as he realized what he had done, and the passengers started looking out Annie and Clarabelle seeing what he had done and Thomas felt deaf as he heard the shouts of terror from the passengers including Annie and Clarabelle.

Timothy chuckled from his position and transformed into an invisible ghost and went down to Thomas who was pale from fear. Thomas couldn't see Timothy, but he could hear a voice that touched his soul as it whispered; "Oh look, those humans are accusing you, If you let them live, they will tell Topham and a fault this big could end you up banished or...taken to the Scrapyard."

Timothy's voice in his soul drowned out all the shouts and screams from the terrified coaches and humans, and soon people started jumping out of the coaches running back towards Knapford to get away from the bloody tank engine and tell Topham what had happened, Thomas didn't notice this, but Timothy did.

"Oh look," Timothy smirked, "They're leaving to send you to your Doom," he said as he slowly seeped into Thomas's mind, turning Thomas's pupils red and turning his 1's into bloody 0's.

"Don't let them." And Thomas stared out at the crowd with murder in his eyes.


	4. CHAPTER 4 Accusations Part 2

**To: FantasyNerd306, Timothy blinded Thomas for a bit when he was no where near the man so when the man just stood there, from the passengers windows they would have seen the man a far distance ahead on the rails giving Thomas enough time to stop, but since Timothy blinded him he couldn't see the man and couldn't stop so the passengers would have seen that Thomas wasn't trying to stop even though he was a long distance from the man. Hope that answers your question! **

Thomas let out a loud roar and raced towards the group of people, who were stupidly on the rails while they were running, and Thomas buffered up to the people, trampling them or having them fly high in the sky so he could jump up and catch them in his jaws, causing a bloody mess under him.

James was watching nearby as he was getting a drink from the river (literally) and almost choked when he witnessed Thomas murdering lots of passengers, and he got so scared that he went around the river to race to Knapford and tell Topham what he had seen.

Thomas breathed heavily as Timothy seeped out of him and could look at what he had done. Timothy was impressed, but Thomas was not. There was bloodied organs all around them and Thomas could not look more bloodier.

"TIMOTHY!!!" Thomas shouted, "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!!" Timothy smirked, "what're ya talkin' about? I'm not the one covered in footplate to fender in blood." Thomas stopped looking so angry, and looked at his reflection through the river, and saw himself covered completely in blood.

He was so scared of what Topham might think that he almost jumped into the river to clean himself, but Timothy quickly shouted, "W-WAIT! Thomas!" Thomas turned around and raised an eyebrow at Timothy.

"Maybe you should eat a little more! Heh, y-y'know, get your fill and all because if you bathe you'll get out and get dirty again when you eat!" Timothy said while sweating profundedly (a lot) and Thomas looked back at the water again, then back at Timothy, then back at the water, then he sucked his teeth and raced back to the bloody organ piles while saying; "Fine! But let's make it quick!" Timothy smiled evilly as Thomas skidded to a halt and started swallowing the human organs whole.

Not even a SECOND later and the Sodor Police Department, along with James and Topham arrived at the scene, watching Thomas in disgust as he ate and was covered in blood. Thomas looked up in surprise and fear as he was caught red-handed, and Timothy invisibly went up into the trees to watch the show.

The men started aiming their guns at Thomas ready to fire, but Topham shouted to get their attention (which worked) and told them he would talk to Thomas to see what was going on, but the men all held him back saying it was too dangerous to get close to the tank engine who had obviously killed hundreds of people and would have no trouble killing one more, but when they raised their guns to fire, 4 colored medium-sized steam engines raced out of the woods, along with a female teenager and got in front of Thomas, covering him from the SPD's view.

"GO THOMAS!" Shouted Jocelyn as she stood her ground with the 4 steam engines, and Thomas thanked them all quickly before turning around and running the other way, away from the men with guns.

The men tried to reason with Jocelyn to get her to move the 4 steam engines out of the way so that they could persue Thomas, but each time they were at least a yard from her, the 4 steamies would growl loudly shaking the floor and drooling excessively.

"And why do you want to chase after him?" She asked with a raised eyebrow, the men answered, "because he killed many innocent people! He's a murderer and should be placed under arrest!" The steam engines growled even louder than before, getting the attention of the SPD, but Jocelyn quieted them down, and answered back, "you're accusing him of something he didn't do! I know and everyone else on this island knows he would never do such a thing!"

The men just stared back at her with their eyebrows raised, "do they NOW still think that?" Jocelyn gasped and the Steam engines growled, the men then said, "We WILL find that tank engine, and when we do, he will pay for all the innocent lives he took, we swear it!" And they all backed away and drove off.


	5. CHAPTER 5 In Hiding

It was a dark that night, and Thomas was huddled against 2 trees for warmth in the middle of nowhere, he had run a long distance from Sodor, he was actually on the Mainland now, and he was hiding in a deep forest where he believed no one could find him, but he missed the warmth of his shed with everyone he loved dearly, but there's no way he's going back any time soon.

Then he heard a rustle in the bushes, and stood up from sitting to get into a fighting position quietly, he knew that if he would growl or make any kind of noise, the SPD could find him.

The rustle only kept getting louder and louder, as he heard more than 1 person getting closer to where he was and he was about to attack, until 4 colored steam engines jumped out of the bushes and smiled brightly at the sight of their father.

Thomas sighed in relief at the sight of his children, and cuddled up to them while purring.

"DaNg! You're cold! Is there really no source of heat around here?!" Nixie (rose-good female with no number) shouted as she backed away and was shushed by everyone, Jocelyn then jumped off her and went to hug Thomas, then he explained; "Yes, it's very cold out here when there's no one else to huddle up with, and when your fire is running low, without a driver or fireman." He said sadly.

"Aw, don't worry dad you can have some of my coal!" exclaimed Bonnie (dark purple female no number) as Jocelyn got out the shovel she had inside her and started to shovel out the coal and place it in front of Thomas and he thanked her as he ate up the coal through his mouth.

**Ok, the engines in my story can EAT the coal as well as swallowing it so it falls into their fireboxes (their stomachs) and burns up easily but they can also just plop the coal in normaly, both ways really make no difference in the engine's coal consumption.**

As Thomas swallowed the last piece of coal he felt the fire in his firebox rise again and give him warmth, but one burning (heh, get it?) question still remained in his head;

"Wait, how did you find me all the way out here?" He asked to everyone, the 4 steam engines looked at each other with a look on their faces like; _is he serious? _And then they chuckled and said, "we have very strong senses of smell and since your bloody smell was soooo strong we followed your scent here," and Thomas then rolled his eyes embarrassed at his own question.

Oswald (turquoise male with no number) then had Jocelyn take out some of his fire from his firebox with a stick and make a small campfire to keep them all warm and see each other a little more clearly in the darkened forest, it worked and everyone could see that Thomas still had blood covering him, he apparently did not take a bath yet.

Then after a while, everyone started to get a little hungry and while the 4 steam engines even Jocelyn offered to go hunt, Thomas would have none of it and went into the woods to hunt for all of them, it was like a fatherly instinct.

Thomas was soon following the scent of some deer he had picked up and found a herd of them sleeping in between some trees.

_Oh ho! This is going to be too good! _He silently thought as he crept closer to the deer, a male buck was watching over the herd and could not see Thomas but could definitely sense a presence around his herd, he could also smell the foul, strong smell of human blood, but before it could even alert the herd, Thomas got behind it and grabbed it right on the neck, crunching the bones and cutting off its way to oxygen.

The herd starting waking up uneasily, feeling vulnerable at the sight of no buck watching over them, and Thomas could feel their fear rising up as he tried to contain in his laughter, but then, the deer quickly got up and got into a defensive circle, guarding the young foals who were just starting to wake up.

_Welp, they know I'm here, there's no use in hiding anymore,_ he thought, and with that Thomas got up from crouching and the deer started calling and grunting to each other like crazy as the huge tank engine circled them smirking.

Thomas now started laughing loudly as he circled the deer and his size showed there was no way for the deer to escape, and some of the foals even started crying to their parents in noises that meant; _Are we going to die? What's going to happen to us? _And Thomas looked at them, with a lust of hunger clearly seen in his eyes.

He looked at the mothers who were utterly terrified and said; "I'll take the foals, and you all will get to live happily ever after, JUST GIVE ME THE KIDS." He said in an evil tone, and the deer understood him, and with no hesitation, they raced around Thomas and exposed their children to him, and he chuckled darkly as he rubbed his sharp K-9's against their backs, and they cried as he proceeded this horrifying torture to them, knowing they are going to die soon.

"Wow, you would give up your own children, Your VERY own children! To save your own lives?! Heh, what a bunch of sl*ts you are." Thomas chuckled darkly as his teeth crunched the back of one of the foals and threw it against the ground in a bloody mess.

Then he licked the blood off his lips as it dripped onto the face and eyes of a foal he was holding down with his wheel, torturing it before his sharp tongue licked the foal hard enough to tear off it's skin and reveal its meat. The foal could do nothing except cry in mercy as Thomas slowly tore out it's insides leaving more blood splattering around the own foal it came from. Thomas smiled seeing the pain and torture the foal was going through, and kept it going to just hear the foal crying to finish him off faster, but Thomas only went into his pain slower.

There was only one foal left, and Thomas approached it slowly, exposing his sharp teeth to the horrified foal making it cry for it's mother, and the mother called to it in a very distressed way, making Thomas turn around and face the mother directly in the eyes.

The mother stared at him shaking in fear at what he would do to her foal, and Thomas looked back at the foal not moving from where he was, then he chuckled and said; "Let me show you sl*ts what happens if someone abandons their children on MY turf."

And Thomas turned around and jumped at the mothers who had abandoned their foals to be killed by him, but he kicked out with his wheels the only mother who cried for her foal and finished off the other mothers, slicing their throats, biting their legs off and ripping their ears off.

The mother deer ran to her foal and were about to run away but Thomas, while he was having trouble pulling the stomach out of one of the mother deers, said; "Don't run away!" In a serious tone not looking away from the stomach he almost had out, and the foal and mother stayed put, because they knew how intelligent steam engines were and he would have no trouble tracking them down if they ran away.

When Thomas finally pulled the stomach out and swallowed it, he faced the 2 deer and looked at them sternly, as they shaked in fear, much to his amusement.

Then he said to the mother, "I know you were the only one who cried out for her son before he was going to be eaten alive," and the deer stared at him shakily, "buuuuuut, sadly you still moved to expose your son so I could eat him and save yourself, but I will make sure you never do that again."

Then Thomas grabbed her by the neck in his jaws and slammed her to the ground, and the foal called to his mother in sheer terror at what he was witnessing.

The mother was struggling under Thomas's jaws, but that only made him bite into her harder, making her call out in agony as her blood spilled onto his face, he then heard the foal crying and calling for it's mom, and Thomas let go and looked back at the foal, then went back to the mom and chuckled, "hey kid, what's funnier, a simple deer begging for its life, or a child calling for its mother?"

The foal stared at him in fear and didn't answer, Thomas then scoffed and said, "yeah that's what I thought you'd say," then Thomas grabbed the mother's head in his jaws and twisted her neck so hard and fast the crack of her bones echoed loudly through the forest.

As Thomas backed up to examine his work he felt something hitting his side tanks and turned around to see the foal trying to attack him with its hooves, hitting him over and over again. Thomas just stood there, yawning and raising an eyebrow unamused at the foal's petty excuse at trying to hurt him.

Thomas then got tired and lifted his front wheel against the foal's head as it tried to ram him and he threw it against a tree, hurting it and definitely damaging it's back.

The foal lifted its head looking at Thomas in an angry way and with a stream of blood flowing from its mouth, Thomas smirked as he saw the foal's determination. _I like this kid, _he thought.

Then Thomas got into a hunting position looking at the foal, "it's just you and me kid, c'mon, attack me!" He shouted, and the foal without hesitation tried to headbutt Thomas, but Thomas lazily dodged the foal and the foal instead hit a tree, dizzying it mildly.

Thomas sighed and went up to the dizzied foal and picked it up by the leg with his teeth, the upside-downness not helping the foal at all with its dizziness.

Thomas then while holding the foal's leg in his mouth said, "I like you, and I could use your determination and strength to help me sometime. If I promise to keep you alive, will you work for me and follow ALL my orders?"

The foal thought, and knew it didn't have much of a choice since Thomas would kill him anyway if he did not agree, so the foal nodded its head slowly and Thomas smiled and dropped it headfirst.

Thomas then picked up two of the dead foals in his mouth and told the living foal to help him carry some of his dead family members back to camp, the foal was only strong enough to drag another dead foal, but the taste of blood and meat in his herbivore mouth made him struggle and gag.

Thomas had none of it and kicked the foal with his wheels to make it keep walking, and Thomas was about to go ahead when he heard more rustling from some bushes behind him, he quickly dropped the corpses and got into a hunting position. He did not recognize the smell as his children, and soon the rustling started getting louder and louder as something big charged towards him.


	6. CHAPTER 6 A Romatic Swim

Chapter 6; A Romantic Swim

**Ok, Ok. The title may seem as if something's going to happen, but rest assured!! I'll try to keep this as family friendly as possible! (Y'know I think I ruined that in the last chapter and now I'll have to rate this story M, *giggles* but I'm not doing that) so just know there will be a warning of Fluff in this chapter and if ye can't handle it! Move onto the next chapter or...don't read until the next chapter comes out, that's all for now, BYE!**

Thomas started shaking in fear at what might jump out at him from the rustling bushes, and he shouted loudly when a huge box-shaped purplish figure jumped out of the bushes and landed in front of him.

"Hi Tho-" "**AAAAAAAUGH!!!!!!**" Thomas then popped one of his shut eyes open and looked up to see a stern-looking face from his mate.

"Oh! Heh heh, Hi Lady!" He said shakily, and she just rolled her eyes and helped him get up from his hunting position when her 4 steam engine children jumped out from the opposite side (bushes) of Thomas, making him collapse again.

"AAAUGH!! ENOUGH WITH THE HEART ATTACKS!" He shouted while Lady held back her laughter and snorts. "Sorry dad," they explained, "but we heard you scream and we thought something had happened to you so we came to rescue you."

"Well I don't need rescuing thank you very much!" He replied sarcastically, and they all laughed.

Lady was about to lick him when she saw the faintest movement of ears dropping, and quickly shot her head around to see the foal carrying a dead corpse with a terrified look in his eyes at all of them.

Then Lady jumped around and got in front of the foal, teeth bared. Her children soon realized what she was up to and followed her movements surrounding the terrified foal against a tree, even JOCELYN was joining in on the growling and surrounding.

"Wait wait Stop!!" Shouted Thomas, and everyone halted, even though they had their teeth so close to the foal.

"We made a compromise him and I, and that was that if he'd serve me for the rest of his life, he will get to live and not die such a gruesome death." The engines and human all agreed but they never exactly kept their eyes off the foal as he dragged all the corpses back to camp.

When they all finished eating they thanked Thomas and had given Grace for the meal and soon they all went to sleep, well, all except Thomas. (Also the foal stayed up because he had a feeling that once he fell asleep he would never wake up so he kept his watch on the sleeping and peacefully snoring engines that teased him once in a while, waking up and staring at him for too long that he almost faints, and they got a good kick out of it. The foal also did not eat anything, with all the fresh grass covered in deer blood.)

Thomas loved the smell of blood, but when it sticked onto him for too long he would get a little self-conscious of himself (and the smell) and when it stuck to his paintwork; that was the final straw.

That's what he felt right now.

When he noticed the human blood starting to stick onto him stiffly, he felt very uncomfortable and decided to go to a lake that was nearby the camp (in front of it actually) so that he could not lose sight of his family and bathe peacefully.

Once Thomas got in he sunk into the deepest parts (the middle) and used his wheels as propellers or fins to move himself around the water and to float. He did a few dives and then retreated from the water onto dry land to see if the blood on him had been washed off, it wasn't.

All the noise of shaking and the light drops of water falling onto her had awoken Lady, and she woke up to see Thomas shaking himself strongly, therefore the droplets of water fell on her, but Thomas didn't know that.

He was about to go back into the water for another round (because he wasn't fully clean) when he felt a nudge on his bunker and turned around to see Lady smiling at him, "is there room for one more to swim?" She asked, he blushed but then shook his thoughts and answered "Y-yeah, there is," she chuckled, "You always get nervous around me, like, I know girls are dominant in a pack but you are making it too obvious" she smirked as she sunk into the water.

Now THAT, got him.

"I'll show YOU who's the dominant one in this pack!" He shouted playfully as he jumped in after her and started chasing her around the water, while she laughed loudly as she was faster than him.

After a while he caught up to her and splashed her many times as they played in the water together and swam around each other, but she was acting a little too rough with him which many male (especially tank engines) really like and it got to the point where Thomas even tried to mate with her a couple of times (IN THE WATER) but she always shook him off and reminded him that it wasn't the season yet. After 20 tries his testosterone finally died down and he calmed down as well.

The foal was watching from the banks of the water, and was mature enough to know when to cover his eyes when the tank engine love was getting a little too steamy (HAH! Get it!?)

The steam engines in the water spent their time looking at each other in silence, enjoying the moment they had between themselves until Lady looked at Thomas's body, "looks like all that playing finally got the blood off you," and Thomas looked at himself and realized she was right, the hard-stained blood had worked its way off his side tanks, revealing once again the beautiful cobalt paint underneath.

She was about to lick his face again when she saw something that immediately made her instincts dive Thomas and herself deep into the water until only their eyes were seen.

Thomas lifted his mouth and said, "why did you do that?" Then she pointed out that along the banks of the lake there where the dark silhouettes of men walking around with guns and flashlights, there was no doubt that they were the SPD looking for Thomas.

They pointed their flashlights towards the lake and Thomas and Lady ducked into the water. "Make sure to check all sources of water! Tank engines are known to be good at swimming." Shouted the commander of the SPD and they moved along forwards away from the water and Thomas and Lady finally stuck their heads out slowly of the water.

"Wait, why am I scared? I can easily take those guys out!" Said Thomas as he started emerging from the water, but Lady pulled him down quick.

"No! They already think you've caused a mass murder, it won't help your case if you start killing more of them!" She whispered, and Thomas sighed in defeat, knowing she had a point, so all they could do now is wait and pray they will not find them. But that does not mean that they didn't keep an eye on them.

**I willl continue this story later on, I had ideas of how the story was going to go but for some reason I forgot and need to find it again, (this chapter was not a mistake this was supposed to happen it's just the ending I'm worried about) so just stay tuned until the next chapter comes and I hope you all enjoyed! **

**Love, ThomasFanfictionista !**


	7. CHAPTER 7 Hunt Or Hunted?

CHAPTER 7; Hunt or Hunted?

Back on Sodor many people have realized that their family members (which Topham had refused to talk about ever since the _accident _[also only the SPD and he knew about it]) were missing for many days straight and no one knew anything about them and as any normal human would do when they lose a family member or a loved one for more than a comfortable amount of time,

Dear reader they would panic.

And that's exactly what they did

People started going crazy around the streets placing posters of "missing" and contacting the SPD while they reassured the people that they would look for them, but out of impatience the people contacted the Sodor military, who said they would get to the root of the problem, find it, trap it down, and force it to give the answers of the missing people.

And with that helicopters (plus Harold as the general of the helicopters) and tanks set out to find the problem of the missing people.

They first spoke to the SPD knowing they were acting suspicious, and they quickly made them crack that Thomas was responsible, and the military set out to look for him, dragging the SPD with them obviously.

Meanwhile on the mainland Thomas was teaching the young foal how to hunt and eat meat. Oswald, Nixie, Bonnie And Joslyn all thought it was a bad idea, but Lady and Jocelyn found it kind of amusing seeing a baby deer hunt it's own kind, it was HILARIOUS actually. The young foal had such skinny legs that every time it jumped out at an older deer, it would collapse. But Thomas kept supporting him even after he disappointed so many times, and also told him he could rule all deers in fear of him if he would just get his head in the game, and that's what kept the poor thing going.

Nixie, (rose-gold female no number) also known as the leader of the young Steam engines AND the oldest (plus the strongest and toughest), heard something like a whirring sound in the back of her head and got up (she was laying down) and walked out into the forest to see what the noise was coming from.

She sniffed the air and followed somewhat of a familiar scent, but she just couldn't place her wheel on it. Then the whirring sound got closer and louder, then she realized the sound was coming from the sky, so very stealthily she climbed the tallest tree and looked out into the air.

_Oh no._

_..._

"Great job! You finally mastered the art of the hunting position!" Cheered Thomas as the foal got up and smiled proudly, the other engines clapped their wheels, (however they did THAT.)

Suddenly, Nixie jumped out of the forest and into the campsite, breathing heavily; "Alright everybody listen up! The Sodor military is after us, we gotta move NOW!"

The 3 young steam engines knowing their sister is always right and judging by her body language all got up individually and raced off forward deeper into the forest. Lady waited for Jocelyn to mount on her cab and then sped after them, Thomas nodded at Nixie then she raced off too, the foal tried to catch up with them but when he wasn't fast enough Nixie pulled up next to him and told him to get on, he stared nervously at her and she sighed; "are you TRYING to question my motives?!" He figured "no" and jumped in and she raced off.

Thomas making sure everyone had left finally raced after everyone, hearing and even seeing the choppers approaching.

He caught up to them and quickly moved in front of them so he can lead them away from the helicopters, but the choppers were so fast that they quickly found Thomas in the thick brush.

"Thomas the tank engine!" One of the chopper drivers shouted through a megaphone; "By the order of which you are a Sudrian engine and follow Sudrian rules, I demand you to stop and we'll resolve everything peacefully, or we'll be forced to bring you back by force and make things more complicated!"

"Sodor rules can kiss my bunker!" Thomas retaliated, Harold and the chopper riders all gasped.

"Always wanted to do that" Thomas chuckled as he sped up and his family sped up after him, "I-I'm warning you! S-stop or you'll be arrested!" Shouted the chopper driver. "You can't incarcerate a tank engine." Thomas mumbled, then he shouted so that only his family could hear, "let's show these Uber drivers what happens when they miss with a tank engine's family, the NUMBER 1's tank engine family!!"

The whole family chuckled darkly and quickly separated/shot in different ways.

"Where'd they go?!" One helicopter driver asked frantically, and the others quickly started to mumble against one another, until Lady jumped from out of a tall tree and bit the tail of a helicopter, and since her weight was too much for the chopper to handle, it was dragged down to the ground by Lady and it exploded as it hit, and Lady quickly searched for the deliciously roasted bodies of the drivers.

The chopper drivers all started to get really scared and worried so without hesitation, they turned their choppers around and retaliated back, but unfortunately for them, this is exactly what the steamies wanted.

One helicopter was lagging behind the other escaping helicopters, and turned around to see how far the engines were to them, he didn't need any trouble finding them, because there was a young but really large colored steam engine right on his tail.

"Going somewhere?" Nixie asked.

The guy in the helicopter gasped worriedly, but NOTHING was compared to what would happen next. The other 3 colored steam engines had mounted on top of each other, creating a ladder, and Oswald at the very top with his teeth, bit the front window and snout of the helicopter, bringing it down to the ground quickly, and it exploded, only launching the three steamies a few yards during the impact. Nixie shook her head in disbelief at her younger siblings, who were quickly recovering.

Thomas at the front was climbing tall trees and launching out at Harold to try to bring him down, but Harold saw his every move and dodged every single one of it. Thomas was a little impressed but then prepared for his next move, jumping up at Harold repeatedly with his teeth, but Harold flew over his teeth with ease, then the rest of Thomas's family caught up with him, and saw him struggling with Harold.

Lady jumped up at Harold trying to bite him, but with his tail rotor he smacked Lady away, causing her to fall to the floor damaged with a big _THUD_. Thomas gasped as he looked back to Lady and was about to turn around and race back to her, until he saw her get up groggily, shake her head of the blood dripping, then run back to Thomas and her children.

It was at that moment Thomas knew, Harold would not give up until he had captured or even KILLED Thomas for what he had done, and with a horrified thought of what could happen to his family, he shouted back at them; "You need to separate from me! It's just me he wants! If you get involved in my problem, they could do terrible things to you! Everyone needs to leave NOW!"

They all looked back at him with fear in their eyes knowing he was drop-dead serious. "No! We can figure a way out of this! We just need to come up with a better plan!" Nixie and the others shouted, but Thomas looked back at them with tears in his eyes, "Leave NOW!" And with no point in reasoning back, the engines sadly turned around and raced off, tears in their eyes.

Thomas felt a wave of relief flow over him as he watched his family get away from the danger, then he shook off his tears and looked up at Harold flying above him, "well...you whirlybird, looks like it's just you and me." He hissed quietly, Harold somehow overheard and glared down at Thomas, "I'd like to see you try and take me out!" Harold shouted back down at him.

Thomas skidded to a stop making dirt fly everywhere from his wheels, then looked up to the sky and growled at Harold. Harold turned around and landed on the ground a few meters in front of Thomas, and if there is ANYTHING Thomas had learned about (hunting) helicopters while on Sodor, is that they are most vulnerable when they are on the ground, because it takes them a while to get airborne, (the pull of gravity and it's weight prevents the helicopter to fly basically, c'mon it's science!)

Then when Harold had landed Thomas immediately launched forward and tried to claw his face out, but since Harold was a trained professional general helicopter, he DEFIED gravity and flew up into the air in mere seconds, barely missing Thomas.

Thomas turned back around and tried jumping up at Harold again, but Harold was too high up. "Come down here and fight me you coward! Or are you a chicken?!!" Shouted Thomas, but Harold would not come down.

Then after 20 minutes of jumping, Harold flew down to the ground to a midway-tired Thomas, but he still jumped at him determined to end him, but Harold flew out of the way and out of nowhere a giant steel cage fell on top of Thomas, trapping him.

Thomas panicked and tried to bust and bite his way out, but he was so tired that he collapsed in the cage, defeated.

Many army men came out of hiding and cheered for Harold and the capture of Thomas, and Harold landed in front of the cage of Thomas and said out loud; "I told you all to have no fear, I knew I could easily defeat him, because if there's one thing I've learned about hunting down an engine, it's to tire it out enough, until it cannot fight anymore." They continued cheering for him, and Thomas used what little strength he had do stare directly into Harold's smug face, then everything went black.

**Heyo! It's me ThomasFanfictionista! So this chapter was actually made a few months ago, it's just that I didn't bother to finish it because I went to OSHKOSH WISCONSIN for the Chosen Seventh-Day Adventist Camporee! It was so much fun learning about God and how he has Chosen all of us! The camporee had many activities and services at night (look for pathfindertv on YouTube to see what I experienced there) and there was no WiFi! So I couldn't finish the story, but now I did! Living without WiFi for a week is not challenging at all IDK what you kids are thinking these days but hopefully you enjoyed this chapter and watch the Pathfinder Camporee 2019 on YouTube and I know what you're about to say, and you too have a great new week of school! Summer is now over! I'll see YOU at the Next Camporee! Or chapter. *smiles***


	8. Chapter 8 The Breakout

_**BANG! **... **BANG!** ... **BANG!**_

Thomas had almost cracked his funnel trying to break out of the glass cell the Military had put him in, but he shook his head wearily and in pain. He knew he wouldn't be getting out anytime soon, ESPECIALLY when they made the glass 20 times thiccer than the usual glass cell.

"You're not getting out any time soon big guy" a soldier came walking in stirring a cup of coffee, who, (Thomas thought) was supposedly his guard, even though he'd be expected that he would be guarded by tons of soldiers, but nevertheless he stared down at the guy with daggers in his eyes.

But then, and idea flew into Thomas's funnel :D and he decided to have some fun with the guard.

They say there are at least a hundred ways to make someone feel uncomfortable around you on purpose, and Thomas knew at least a thousand.

The guard pulled a chair and sat down in front of the cell and was surprised to see Thomas sitting down and staring directly at him, making his pupils go smaller and wider, in somewhat of a hypnotic trance, the guard stared uncomfortably back at the tank engine and was taken aback when Thomas blinked in an uneven way, closing one eye and keeping the other open, and then repeating the same process with the other one, the guard started to sweat uncomfortably.

The guard was about to take a sip of coffee when Thomas licked the glass cell with his huge, slimy, drooling tongue slowly across the glass, the guard gagged and said that he lost his thirst for coffee, but when he got up to throw it away, Thomas got up with him, and followed him to the ends of the glass making the guard feel extremely uncomfortable and not safe.

The guard then left the guarding area for Thomas and Thomas threw himself on the ground laughing loudly, he had never had this much fun in his life! Then, Thomas got tired and fell asleep and had a dream from a memory of years ago.

_Warning: Fluff and a little seductiveness in this dream, if you can not handle it, skip ahead._

_Thomas had been dating Lady for the past few months, and one day, while all the other engines were out hunting, he decided to take the liberty to hang out with Lady a little bit more now that Tidmouth Sheds was completely empty, and there they were snuggling in each other's embrace, until Thomas noticed figures heading towards them on the tracks ahead._

_When the figures got closer, Thomas immediately noticed them as Den and Dart. When they were getting too close to Tidmouth Sheds, Thomas told Lady to stay put in the sheds so he could see what they wanted. When he went out to meet them, they told him that they didn't like his discrimination towards diesels, and that they wanted to be the new Alphas of the Island of Sodor and of all engines._

_Thomas chuckled darkly, and threatened to them that if they didn't go away and wouldn't stop this nonsense, he himself would deal with them. When they didn't listen and approached him slowly while snarling with teeth bared, Thomas lunged out towards them and bit Den's face, making him bleed heavily and scream in agony._

_When Dart rammed into Thomas's side knocking him off Den, Den had a large bloody scar over his left eye, and Dart tried to fight Thomas by ramming into him and trying to bite him, but since Thomas was a whole lot bigger, he easily dodged Dart and his blows and instead bit into Dart's cab making him writhe in pain and try to knock Thomas off of him, but to no avail._

_After a few minutes of a bloody fight Thomas easily managed to scare away Den and Dart, making them run away crying like dogs, and he spit out the blood of the diesels he had in his mouth and kicked dust in the direction the diesels had run with his wheels to show how tough he was, and walked slowly back to Lady in Tidmouth Sheds._

_But when he got back to Tidmouth, he saw Lady staring at him horrified, he looked behind him and saw nothing, then he asked her, "Lady, what's wrong?" She was still shaking, but she managed to stutter, "I-I've n-never seen you like that, I mean s-sure you are protective of your territory, but I've never seen you go off to an engine l-like th-that."_

_Thomas realized that he had never attacked any other engine whenever Lady was in front of him, so seeing him like this would definitely be shocking or even scarring to her, but he did what he had to do to save her life! Who knows what Den and Dart would have done to her if she didn't have someone as strong as Thomas to protect her and be her mate, but he did tell her all this and she understood but still trembled in fear._

_Then Thomas got an idea of how he could cheer up Lady and have a little fun himself._

_"What? Did I...scare you while fighting them off?" He asked her smoothly and seductively, she instantly noticed his new change of tone and looked down at the ground quickly, "n-no," she blushed. He smirked, then started approaching her slowly until their buffers were just mere inches apart, then he whispered, "It sure sounded like you were scared."_

_Then he started pushing her slowly into the shed, then he checked behind himself to see that no one was watching and when the coast was clear, he said to Lady, "I really love it when you're shy, because you're just so cute that I can't stand it. How did such a tough and Alpha warrior end up with someone so shy but amazing?" He whispered as he licked his lips seductively, making Lady blush a lot harder._

_Then Thomas started licking Lady's lips with his tongue making her blush madly, then he poked his tongue at her lips asking for entry, but she was still very shy and hesitated at first, so he growled at her loudly and bit around her mouth, making her immediately open her mouth to him._

_They both had a tongue battle which ended up in Thomas obviously winning, and when he slipped his tongue out of her mouth he said, "You're always so shy! I'm going to have to teach you how to live life freely and without worries, and I'm also going to teach you how to be a lot tougher and how to defend yourself, or else some other engine might take you away from me, and we don't want that now do we?" Thomas whispered, but when he looked up at Lady, she was staring at him sternly, which made him all of a sudden scared._

_"Oh! So you're saying I'm not tough? And can't defend myself?!" She smirked evilly, now Thomas had never seen this side of her which almost made him shudder in fear, but he knew he couldn't do that, because then he would give Lady power._

_"Now I'll show you how 'shy' and 'defenseless' I can be!" She said in triumph, and then she buffered up to Thomas so roughly his buffers almost broke, then she slammed her tongue into Thomas's mouth fighting his tongue yet again. But Thomas was so shocked from Lady's new attitude that his tongue got beat up by Lady's, making him moan in the process, then he mentally slapped himself. WHAT HAD HE DONE._

_Lady upon hearing Thomas's moan stopped and grinned pridefully, then she beat Thomas's tongue in the battle instantly and said, "Well! Who's the shy and defenseless engine now?! HMM?" Thomas breathed heavily and in fear, but then he calmed down, and chuckled, "It's me, sorry for judging you, but that was a side of you I have never even seen before! So it's not entirely my fault!" He said playfully, then Lady chuckled, "Yeah, I guess."_

_Then she and Thomas continued to lick each other, SOFTLY this time and just enjoyed each other's company, then, _**KA-BOOM!!!!**

Thomas woke up instantly and found himself licking the glass cell walls, leaving them in huge amounts of slobber, then he got up to see what had caused the Ka-Bloomey.

He saw army men racing out and through an open door he saw what seemed to be a large hole in the prison walls which could only have meant that that Ka-Bloomey he heard, was actually an explosion.

Thomas then saw through the open door army men shooting their guns and tasers at a large, silver mist. He got really confused at what the army men were shooting at, which was clearly nothing as the bullets passed through it as if it was a cloud, but then the silver mist attacked back and sent a large red shockwave through the entire prison, making the army men fly back and hit the concrete walls knocking them unconscious, but the red shockwave did not hit Thomas because of the thicc glass but it mildly cracked the glass.

Then the silver mist snaked it's way towards Thomas and, what Thomas thought was his rescuer, put a mini bomb on the glass cell and moved back, then, another **KA-BOOM!!!!**

Thomas felt no impact from the bomb, because of the such thicc glass, but when he saw the familiar silver mist enter his cell somehow carrying a 25-pound bag, he backed up quickly already knowing who it was, but before he could shout his name, the silver mist teleported behind Thomas and knocked him out, making everything once again, go black.

**A/N I am officially making this story for "Matures" now, heh. And also, we're going to have to keep count of how many times Thomas gets knocked out in this story aren't we? ;) I am also trying my best to explain Thomas and Lady's love story throughout this story, but if ye children CANNOT handle that, then just skip ahead.**


	9. Chapter 9 Treason

Thomas woke up groggily and found himself in a similar glass cell he was in before, but after his eyes adjusted he saw that the glass was 25x thiccer (I should really stop ,'D) and the lights were a lot dimmer.

He started to panic and felt his breath going sharp and short, but he mentally slapped himself telling himself that he was a tough tank engine and is not a baby anymore, that he could defend himself whenever danger was in his tracks. (Ha, get it?)

Thomas then saw humans approaching him that had ripped military clothing, military caps with bullet holes, and large, mossy brown boots. They also had a lot of messy dark face paint. Thomas growled at them from inside his cell and pondered if he had been taken from another military, but he soon realized that his question would be answered sooner than he thought when a large, silver mist snaked its way next to the disorganized military operation.

The silver mist took the form of a tank engine, and then opened its glowing red eyes. Then, one of the military soldiers pulled a lever on a control box that was connected to Thomas's glass cell, and the doors slid open slowly.

Thomas quickly darted for the open end of the glass cell, but the silver tank engine blocked his way and with a loud _BUMP_, pushed Thomas back inside the cell and chuckled darkly.

Thomas was dazed out for a little bit but then regained his posture and stood up to see his brother in his physical form. "Why are you doing this Timothy? And what are you doing hanging out with a bunch of military humans?" Thomas then lunged forward towards Timothy, but Timothy only moved aside and Thomas instead hit himself against the wall. "I thought you hated humans!" Thomas shouted.

Timothy scoffed, "Oh don't worry Thomas I do hate them, but this military is a bad military, some of them are former veterans who have been fired and want revenge on the good military by destroying them, others are just people who have lost their own jobs and thought it'd be a great idea to join a criminal base," Timothy paused to let out a short chuckle, "Humans are so stupid...anyway, some other people here just want to take over the world! Which is our goal."

Thomas gasped, but then realized that Timothy had not even answered his question yet, "You haven't even answered my question yet! Do you like humans now that you side with them or what?!" Timothy just stared at Thomas unphased even by his yelling, "I sided with them because they believe that I can help them take over Sodor after defeating their good military, then the world will come next. They needed a strong person, and decided that a ghost engine was even better for them...and for your question..." Timothy whispered as he got closer to Thomas, then with a click of his tongue; chains fell on top of Thomas making him completely immobile and scared, then Timothy got close to Thomas's earholes and whispered,

"Between you and me, once they take over the world for me and have finished everything I asked them to do...I will kill them, and feast on their flesh. None will get out alive, I **hate **humans, and nothin's EVER going to change that."

Then before Thomas could shout to the bad military what Timothy was planning...You guessed it! Thomas got knocked out again by the back of his funnel. (Poor engine, always getting knocked out, his head must hurt by now.)

**Back on Sodor;**

"What the heck is wrong with you! Why did you race through that mud puddle and get me dirty while I was working!?" Emily shouted (It had recently rained on Sodor.)

"Well-you were already covered in mud when I rushed past you! You're a hardworking Sterling Engine-I thought you liked to get dirty!" Gordon answered loudly but with a hint of nervousness in his tone.

"Oh she does," stated Percy who was listening close by, "with James. :p" (DANG) But unbeknownst to Percy, James was just coincidentally passing by with a dead buck (male deer) in his mouth, "Percy, please leave me out of this." He muttered, but then gave a wink to Emily to which she blushed brightly.

James was about to leave to eat his lunch, but Percy wasn't done with him yet. He backed up and skidded in front of James on the track he was on, startling him but then he said, "Hey James, how 'bout we fight for that buck, I never had breakfast today and I know I can take you." Percy said grinning.

James stared at him dumbfoundedly, "You're crazy! You know that I am much bigger than you, and have much more skill than that of a _tiny _saddle tank engine, you know I would beat you in 2 minutes flat!"

"I'm willing to take those odds...plus thank you for the compliment, I am the wild card in the whole Steam Team group." Percy said as he crouched into a hunting position. James smirked and then threw his buck over to Emily, "You can eat some of you want Emily, I am willing to share after I **WIN **this competition." Emily smiled at how much James really cared for her, and started eating as she watched the showdown.

Percy circled James and vice versa, and James was snickering at Percy knowing he could easily take him, then, Percy made the first move and jumped at James, who quickly dodged him with ease.

Percy fell headfirst into the tracks and could hear James laughing loudly behind him, he started getting really angry and quickly turned around and tried to bite James's boiler, but James dodged him again.

Then James believed it was his turn to strike, and he jumped at a dazed Percy, constricting him with his body and tender, making the saddle tank engine start turning blue.

James laughed and said, "If you give up, just whistle, and I'll let your pathetic little self go." Percy was not ready to give up yet, so he turned as much as he could in his constricting state, and tried to bite James's funnel, but James saw this coming and started to bite at Percy's side rods, slowly and painfully tugging them off as blood started to be drawn from Percy's wheels.

Percy wailed in pain and whistled loudly about 15 times quickly, and James smirked then let go of Percy's bleeding side rods, then he laughed victoriously as he let Percy's entire body flop to the ground and let him regain his breath.

James then looked at the Knapford Station clock and saw how much time had passed: 2 minutes.

"Oh yes." He said smirking triumphantly, then he looked down at Percy, and then walked over Percy's breathing body and back over to an impressed and now heavily love-struck Emily. "Now don't ever try me again little saddle engine, or else I won't be so merciful," he said kicking back dust showing how tough he was. Percy got the message and stood up and ran off.

"AND STAY AWAY FROM ME AND MY FOOD!" He shouted at last, then James looked over to Emily (who, like all females, gets impressed and attracted to the stronger male) told him that she had eaten her fill and that he could take it back. He accepted the remains of the buck, which consisted of the meaty ribs, leg bones and a full head, and went somewhere private to eat.

While James was laying down on the tracks taking giant chunks out of the buck's ribs and swallowing them whole; leaving his mouth all bloody, he saw a group of about 5 men with military suits approach him, he growled lowly and turned his eyes into slits when he saw that 3 men behind them had tranquilizer guns loaded with tranquilizer darts. Nevertheless, he looked back down and kept eating his meal, not making any eye contact whatsoever with the soldiers, he thought then maybe they would go away.

When they stood a good meter in front of James, one of them opened a box of pizza with chocolate pieces on top of it, but James still kept looking down. Another soldier then grabbed a slice and shakily started walking towards James, holding his hand out with the slice, and James finally looked up and stared slits at the soldier approaching him with the smell of food in his hand.

"Nice engine..." the soldier whispered nervously as James kept staring at him, "take the f-food offering b-b-but please don't bite me..." James then roared as he snatched the pizza slice from the soldier's hand with a speed like Sonic, and the soldier yelped as he drew his hand quickly back and when he felt the fast blow of air from James when he got the slice. (Ha, reference from Nigel in the movie Rio, I thought it would be good to add to James :D)

The soldier checked his hand and found no bite marks or any signs of damage and breathed a sigh of relief, but still moved back towards the other soldiers as he watched James chew and swallow the chocolatey pizza.

Then the soldiers, (when they realized he liked the chocolate-covered pizza) threw the whole pizza at him and he took slices and stuffed them into his dead deer carcasses stomach, and then he continued eating, much to the dismay of everyone.

Then the leader of the posse started to speak, "James the Red Engine, we-" "The guns go away."

"Wh-...Huh?" The leader stuttered. James didn't care, he would only listen to them once they put the guns away and he was free of any danger.

"I said; PUT. THE GUNS. AWAY." He answered, he was not playing these games :D

The main soldier regained his thoughts and shook his head, "I'm afraid we can't do that James, if you suddenly attack us then we'll have to-" James lifted his back wheel and slammed it hard on the rails. The soldiers got so scared of the sudden noise that they tried to aim their guns at James, slipping their hands on them, and when one tried to shoot; he never realized the gun was pointed towards himself and he shot, and immediately started loosing consciousness and fell headfirst onto the rails.

James smirked, "That must be some really strong tranquilizing drug if you really want it to get through my **thicc** (OK I'LL STOP) hide and pass me out, so even if you do manage to tranquilize me, for an engine, that would still only at least pass me out for a few hours, but for a human, like your friend here...they may be passed out for at most 4 weeks."

The soldiers gasped at James's knowledge and words, but these looks they gave him only made him chuckle darkly to himself and to them.

"Yeah, 'must really suck... anyway, when are you gonna put the guns down like I asked?" James asked matter-of-factly, chuckling lightly and evilly. The main soldier looked at his fallen colleague, and then after glaring angrily at James, who just stared back with slits unphased, the soldier dropped his gun and the others did the same.

James smirked triumphantly and laughed slightly (evilly) before going back to his meal, (Yes he is extremely stubborn.) The main soldier then stormed up to James, already fed up with his childishness, but once James noticed the man approaching him in a very demanding demeanor, James bared his sharp dagger teeth and growled lowly at him as a warning and a sign for him to BACK OFF. The soldier who was once filled with determination and confidence now got scared out of his wits and backed off like a terrified puppy. He had gotten the message, but that still didn't stop him from getting what he wanted out of James.

"James the Red Engine, we have come here to ask for your help." Said the main soldier matter-of-factly, "With?" James responded, and the soldier continued; "I'm fairly sure that you have heard the rumors of a certain...tank engine." James immediately chocked on his food after hearing that, and then after some loud gagging and coughing, he finally coughed out the bone in his throat.

James then sat flat on the ground, "I haven't just heard about it, I SAW it. With my own two eyes I saw that little blue engine swallow up those humans just like Mattel swallowing up the credibility that our show had...he never should have never made Big World Big Adventures canon, yech." He pondered aloud, "Yes I know about it, but what does it have to do with me?"

"We heard you were the best tracker in the whole Steam Team, heck, you're KNOWN for that role! Including being the best-looking and most vainest." The soldier replied, and James smugly smiled at the compliment and looked at his paintwork to furthermore admire his own beauty.

"What we're trying to say, James, is that if you promise to help us track down Thomas to arrest him, we will reward you handsomely." The soldier replied with a grin.

James then lost his smug look and pondered for a while. If he betrayed his alpha, his LEADER, the consequences could be great for him, (which means bad,) and he could up getting killed by the Steam Team or by the alpha himself!

With Thomas's high knowledge of fighting and his strength, he could end up getting killed, and even worse if the whole Steam Team fought against him by Thomas's side too, but then he thought of his own size-and his own strength. James was really strong, had a great sniffer for tracking, and his size was nothing compared to Thomas's, which was good! And he could use as an advantage if he ever got in a jiffy with him.

James then snapped back to reality and stared down at the posse with a raised eyebrow;

"What are you going to give me, if I help you?" He asked matter-of-factly.

The main soldier of the posse then grinned and said, "If you help us well and this mission proves successful, we will give you a washdown 3 times every week for each month." James raised an eyebrow again in a puzzled manner, then he finished his meal, licked the blood of his lips and said, "Sorry, can't help ya." And he stood up and walked away.

This action left the posse soldiers dumbfounded, and they all raced quickly after James, shouting and yelling and waving their hands in the air like lunatics. (Imagine that, a group of grown men yelling after a dangerous animal/machine who is stubborn, it's actually pretty funny.)

They caught up to James and told him to stop but he said that he didn't like their form of payment so he would just be leaving, and that's when the main soldier once again stepped in front of James with his arms spread out to stop James, and he did, but this action made James dangerously angry.

"LISTEN UP HERE ENGINE, you're the only one who can help us find that tank engine and I'm **NOT **going to give up my only chance at finding him!" James growled loudly at the main soldier and opened his jaws and reached out for him.

The soldier screamed like an infant and covered his face with his arms, expecting death to maul him in the face... but nothing ever came. Instead he felt something sharp poke at his back as it grabbed a hold to the back of his shirt, and pick him up with ease. It was James. He had grabbed him by the back of his shirt relatively gently and placed him on the side and dropped him hard on the ground.

James breathed heavily, smoke was now appearing from his nostrils by how mad he was. "You're lucky Thomas put out a rule of no eating humans during the daytime working hours, or my paintwork won't be the only thing with a darker shade of red."

The soldier regained his composure with help from his posse, and James glared angrily at him before turning away, but then, "-Wait!" Shouted the main soldier, and James already thought he was going to lose not only his head today. (Get it? James might lose his head from getting too angry/losing his sanity, and the main soldier might just get his head bitten off, either way they'll both lose their heads if the main soldier doesn't do anything soon!)

The main soldier then sighed and said, "We'll give you washdowns every day for the rest of your life," The soldiers behind him then gasped at the proposition made by their leader, but he quickly quieted them down not trying to raise the anger of the sentient mechanical beast in front of them, but James just raised an eyebrow at him notifying him that he wanted much more than just that.

The soldier then slapped his face in frustration and grumbled, then he said, "And we'll give you new paintworks regularly." James then smiled slightly, but only slightly, and he said, "aaaand you're paying for my paintwork right?" He asked now smirking.

The soldier growled in anger, knowing that accepting this condition would mean that the military would lose LOTS of money just for paying back something that wasn't even human, but he thought that maybe later he will think of an excuse or maybe get fired later, taking the burden of money off of himself, and besides, the capture of Thomas The Tank Engine would be worth thousands! So if James did catch Thomas, the soldiers could use that money to pay for his paint and other wants...Yes he'll do it! The soldier thought.

"Yes I'll do it! Do we have a deal, James The Red Engine?" The soldier asked, and James didn't need to be told twice as he nodded and stretched out a wheel to the main soldier, and in a very awkward attempt they both shook what they considered their hands and got down to business.

"Ok, in order for me to find Thomas I need something that smells like him to track down his scent, I would smell his shed in Tidmouth, but he and Lady have both slept in there together so his smell wouldn't be that accurate in there." James said, leaving the soldiers very disturbed by the amount of so much info, and they coughed while saying "TMI" to him, (Too Much Information) and he realized what he had said and chuckled nervously while blushing to himself.

"Well that won't be a problem." Said the main soldier suddenly making everyone say, "Huh?" And he pulled out a medium-sized container with a dried red substance.

"While we were trying to capture Thomas with the whole military, our plans kind of...backfired, when his offspring showed up to the rescue, including a young female teenager," The soldier stated, and James's eyes widened at the mention of Jocelyn. She had always liked him, and always called him handsome and always complimented him, he was one of her favorite engines and he couldn't just betray her like that! But for the sake of his looks and maybe safety of the Island, he would have to hunt her down as well as Thomas, wherever Thomas would be, Jocelyn would not be far behind.

_"Hey, Hey James...are you even paying attention?!" _James was soon snapped out of his thoughts as he heard the main soldier yell at him, James shook his head quickly and then nodded at the soldier that he was, indeed, paying attention.

The soldier cleared his throat, "Like I was saying, when that tank engine ran away and his kids-plus the girl finally left, the military went back to that exact spot and followed his human blood trail that he didn't know was dripping off of him when he ran away, and that's how we eventually found him with Harold, but he destroyed our helicopters and even ate some of the people inside...I was one of the soldiers that was inside Harold and one of the few to escape. Then we lost his trail when the blood dried onto him and stopped dripping, but we've collected some of the blood samples both dried and liquid."

And the soldier then placed the container of the blood near James's face, and James understood. He took a quick whiff of the blood which smelled very enticing and made him want to lap (lick) it all up, but he kept his mind on the subject they were on and took more whiffs of it, until he completely got a hold and memory of it, and then he started sniffing the ground around him, searching for Thomas's scent.

"It's all up to you now James." The soldier stated while grinning, and James kept sniffing the ground until he stopped. He had caught Thomas's scent, and could clearly see a trail leading straight to Thomas in front of him. He sniffed the ground once more, and his once large pupils turned into thin slits as he roared loudly and raced off into the woods.

"C'mon men!" Shouted the main soldier to his men, but also out of nowhere, tanks, helicopters, and hundreds of vehicles raced out suddenly and jumped on the rails and raced into the woods after James.

"Don't think you'll be hidden forever Thomas, we're coming to get you."


	10. Chapter 10 The Search Begins

The last thing they knew they saw Thomas being taken away from them, and getting caught in a giant steel cage... but they couldn't stop...not yet. They needed to be clear of all the danger before they could even THINK about rescuing Thomas.

Once they all caught their breath after having run for a long time, one of them spoke up; the oldest, "We can't just LEAVE him! That's my dad out there! And there ain't no way I'm giving him up without a fight!" The giant-colored steam engine roared, and Nixie was about to race off into the woods to her father, until she felt a giant pull on her bunker, which prevented her from leaving. Nixie turned around to see Lady using her magic gold dust to hold her in place by her bunker; "Hey! Mom! What gives?!" Nixie shouted angrily as she used all her coal and strength to pull away from her mother's magic, but that only made Lady more impatient and she ended up using a lot more of her gold dust to lift Nixie off the ground and place her directly in front of herself, so that she couldn't leave.

"Listen Nixie," Lady stated matter-of-faclty, "I know that you're tough and brave and are willing to go after your father, but we need to make a plan and think about this first before rushing in with our funnels and not having a plan. For starters, they have a freaking, WAR-TRAINED SENTIENT HELICOPTER on their side who's name happens to be Harold, so go ahead and tell me, just how are planning to deal with him?"

Nixie now felt foolish and realized that they did need a plan, one that required stealth, and skill, in which everyone would have to play a role in. Nixie, utilizing the power of being the oldest, called over her 3 younger siblings to help she and her mom make a plan to rescue their dad.

While the Steam Engines were planning out their attack, Jocelyn was pacing back and forth in an obvious state of stress. The whole family noticed and Lady told Nixie to go cheer her up, Nixie agreed and walked over to Jocelyn.

"Sooo...JJ, ya feeling ok?" (JJ was a nickname Nixie called her.) Jocelyn looked up at the engine with tears in her eyes, "How could I be okay?! They took my engine! I have to get him back somehow-who knows what they could be doing to him at this very second!" She shouted stressfully. Nixie stood a few steps back in understanding.

"Sorry Nixie," Jocelyn stated, "I'm just, really worried for him..." Nixie looked at her in perfect understanding and replied, "I miss him too. He's my father, and ANY good child would always want their parents safe and okay. I know you were really close to him when he was younger and we were just infants."

Nixie then sighed, "Hah...The stories you told us about him when he was younger sounded so cool! He must have had a really good lifestyle," Jocelyn then looked back at Nixie with a smirk; "He still loves you and he always has..Heck, when I first met you guys when you were a few months he growled at me because he never trusted me handling you guys-" But before she could continue, Nixie's 3 siblings had heard Jocelyn telling her a story, and since they loved stories about their fearless father, they all raced next to Nixie and sat down beside her in front of Jocelyn, ushering her to continue.

Jocelyn chuckled and continued the story, "Well, when Thomas was growling at me and protecting you guys, La-" "Ooh I know this one!" Oswald interrupted, "Mom told him to shut up and let you hold us for bandaging dad when he was hurt!" Lady who was also settling down blushed in embarrassment and snickered quietly.

Jocelyn laughed, "You're right Oswald, you guys were so cute as babies! You all wanted me to pet and scratch you, while Thomas was in the corner staring at me, making sure I wasn't going to hurt you guys or try anything funny, like stealing you guys from him. He was a very good dad." All the Steam Engines listened in awe at Thomas's stories, even the little foal that Thomas had "adopted" was listening in wonder.

After the story ended Jocelyn felt a lot better, but was still worried about her tank engine. So, she made a plan.

"I'm going to get him." She stated plainly, and the engines just looked at her in surprise.

"You can't just go-We need to think about this first! There's the guards, the security, the technology, and, Heck! This is the MILITARY we're talking about!" Nixie stated, she wondered if Jocelyn knew what a military was.

Jocelyn reassured her that she did, in fact, know what a military was but would think about the plan while she was on her way since it might take a while. The other engines just looked at her in confusion because when she'll ride them to get to the military base, they would have gotten there in a flash. What did she mean by getting to the military would take, "A while"?

Nixie just shrugged it off thinking she meant nothing and told Jocelyn to hop inside her cab and she would take her there, but was taken aback when she refused.

(A few moments of explaining lator...)

"What do you mean I'm too big?" Nixie stated, Jocelyn replied, "The security cameras may catch a large movement in the bushes while we are trying to sneak in if you come with me, I'm sorry but you're not such a small baby anymore." She hoped Nixie would understand.

She did. But she still had one question;

"Then how are you gonna get there? The military base is more than an acre away and if you go walking you'll take forever!" She declared, but Jocelyn replied, "Oh I'm not going walking." Then she looked at the foal, and then everyone looked at him.

The foal has gotten stronger ever since Thomas taught him to eat meat, the thing grew bulkier every single day the more it ate, and pretty soon it was strong enough to carry an adult, but Jocelyn was lighter than that.

The only thing the foal hasn't lost was its fear. Sure he had determination and could now somewhat hunt down other deer, but it still quivered in fear of the steam engines, knowing what they could do to him if he ever turned his back, and the family decided to keep it that way.

Jocelyn went up to the foal but it backed away in fear. She shushed it down and calmly reassured him that she was no danger to him, and eventually, he calmed down and trusted her. She then asked the foal if he could support her weight and if she could get on his back (she was pretty skinny.) The foal hesitated, but seeing that Jocelyn was not a bloodthirsty engine, he let her climb onto his back.

"Nature is the only way I can reach the military base without getting caught. Besides, this foal is still small enough to hide from the security cameras, dodge them, and who says a human can't ride a deer-c'mon guys I've seen people do this on YouTube for pete's sake." Jocelyn stated, and the engines had to agree with her on that.

The engine family then bid her goodbye and with a mild kick, Jocelyn got the foal racing off with her on his back.

40 minutes later...

"IIII'VE BEEN WORKING ON THE RAILWAY, AAAALL THE LIVE LONG DAY-" Jocelyn chuckled as she sang loud and proud on the running foal's back, it was a song she enjoyed that Diesel 10 had taught her, but she quickly shut up when she noticed that the foal had made an abrupt stop.

Jocelyn had finally arrived at the military base with the foal and found it very easy to sneak in since it wasn't a large engine trainsporting her (*PUN INTENDED), but she soon found out the reason the army men weren't guarding the entrance; they were all examining a giant hole in the side of the base's concrete wall that was clearly exploded by dynamite, but what made her even more confused was that the men started talking about Thomas's disappearance from their almost-impossible-to-escape cell, and that they needed to get him back locked up before he causes even more havoc to the Mainland and Sodor.

The foal looked up at Jocelyn in confusion, she looked back down and then sighed. Thomas was really gone, but he couldn't have escaped, the cell walls were too thicc-(SORRY! OHMYGOSH OKAY I'LL STOP...) to escape, so there could have only been one other reason...He was trainnapped.

But after envisioning and pondering about that situation, Jocelyn came to a conclusion, "No, that can't be possible," she said to no one in particular, "I mean who would want to steal an engine?"

After thinking even more, she said to the foal, "Someone truly evil must have done this. Only someone who has studied Thomas so long knowing he is the alpha warrior and leader of the Steam Team, could have trainnapped him. If one takes away the ruler of an island...," she gasped in realization as she suddenly figured everything out, "...then they can become the new ruler and gain power that way." She finally understood the reasons of the missing people on Sodor, the deaths of the innocent, and of Thomas eating human organs, disappearing for full days and becoming the most wanted outlaw for reasons that had NOTHING to do with him; Someone had been trapping and baiting him so that the Island would lose trust in him to the point where they will hunt him down and get a new leader.

Jocelyn saw one of the military soldiers with their flashlights overhear her conversation with an animal, and turned around to see what it was. Jocelyn and the foal quickly hid stealthily behind a bush and closed their eyes, (another engine taught them that if they had done this, they would become invisible) and when the soldier saw nothing, he shrugged it off and went back to the others.

Jocelyn and the foal peeped open their eyes and let out a very relieved sigh when they figured out that they hadn't been caught. While she was wiping the sweat off her forehead, Jocelyn noticed a light trail of coal leading off into the woods behind the military base, she and the foal stared wide-eyed and then felt relieved that it was evidence that Thomas was still okay, (she had studied his coal long enough to memorize which type he used; Alpha engines need Alpha coal), but she knew she didn't have any time to waste. She ordered the foal to sniff out Thomas's coal and see where it led and hopefully, straight to him. She whooped in joy as they left the military base and darted into the woods again.


End file.
